Twist of Fate
by BeautyStrays
Summary: Awkward tension. That's all this relationship can come down to. After a summer fling that's hard to forget. School comes back in session and with it brings drama, crushes, and new people. Ally has moved on from the past. She has decided that her goals will lead her to the one she's meant to be with, but can Austin forget what his heart dearly craves to have again? REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided that this is a really good story and I can't just stop writing it. But I also realized that there are so many errors in each chapter(for the original version which I just deleted). But here I am rewriting it again. Hope your u guys like this version better. And if you guys read 'The Geek that falls in love' and 'You're So Annoying' I will be updating a chapter for each one. So look out. Also I will be posting every Friday.**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

Penny was currently making breakfast for her husband and her daughter. She knew that it was time to wake up her daughter for the first day of school. She couldn't believe that her daughter was now a senior in high school. Time flew by so fast.

She was wondering if she should send her to school today. Because of the fact that she had the worst summer break this year. Apparently Ally and Austin had broke up during summer break. Ally was so heartbroken, but not as much as Austin. Even though her daughter and her best friend son had broken up doesn't mean that she doesn't call to check up on him. Frankly, she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't go to school today.

Oddly for the last few weeks before school started back. Her daughter has been smiling more and laughing. She wonders if she found herself a new boyfriend. She knew her daughter is beautiful so she wouldn't be surprised if she did have someone else.

Finally coming out of her thoughts. She knew she had to wake up Allyson for school. Turning the fire off under the pot of eggs. She walks up the stairs to her daughter room. Opening the door, she sees that she's already awake.

"I was just about to come and wake you up for school." Penny says walking into the room.

"I decided since it's my first day of being a senior I would wake up early today." Ally says as she brushes her hair.

"Are you going to be okay with seeing Austin, honey?" Penny says walking up to her daughter.

"Mom you've been asking me that for the past few days. I'm not going to make Austin stop me from going to school. Plus I'm over it and over him." Ally says as she finally gets her hair the way she wants it.

"I know I'm just worried. But I'm glad to hear you say that. When your done breakfast is on the table. Eat something before you go to school." Penny says walking out the room.

Ally knew that her mom cared for her deeply. But honestly that question is starting to irritate her. She was really over Austin and she definitely wasn't going to make him stop her from going to school. Ally loved Austin, but she couldn't take the way he was acting with her before they broke up. So she ended things.

Plus she's way happier now. She's been talking to this guy that she met the day she broke up with Austin. After she had broke up with him. She ran away crying and ended up bumping into someone. The guy asked her why she was crying and even though she didn't know him. She told him what just happened and he told her that one day she'll meet someone who she'll love forever. After that they exchanged names and phone numbers. When she wanted someone to talk too other than Trish and her mom. She would text him. He was a really sweet guy and she couldn't help but start to have a crush on him.

* * *

She was now walking into school, she was pretty nervous if she's being truthful. She's nervous because one its her last year in high school. She wants this to be her year. But not only that but she's finally going to see Gavin today. Sure they been texting non stop. But she hasn't seen him since the breakup. At first she didn't know he goes to her school until a few days ago. That's why she was up so early this morning getting ready. She was excited yet nervous to see him. What if he thought she wasn't pretty or cool anymore? What if he didn't want to talk to her anymore? What if he acts like he doesn't know her? Snapping out of her thoughts she walks to her locker to see Trish there waiting for her.

"Oh my gosh Ally! How are you feeling? Nervous? Heartbroken? Angry? Sad?" Trish asks grab her by the shoulders.

"Is this about Austin? Ally ask getting upset. What's with everyone today?

"Yes, who else would I be talking about?"

"Trish I'm fine. Like I told my mom I'm over it and I'm over him. I'm not heartbroken or sad. I'm actually happy and kind of nervous. But I'm not nervous because of Austin." She says.

"Honestly Ally I'm happy that your over it. Austin is my friend but your my best friend. And I wouldn't want to see you sad anymore because of him. Now tell me why your happy and nervous." She says letting go of Ally shoulders. She started explaining everything that happened after the break up.

"Wait you said that your happy and nervous. Does that mean you have a crush on him?" Trish asks. She was hesitating whether or not to tell her. But then again she's her best friend.

"Just a tiny one. But I don't want to rush anything. I've only known him for a few weeks. It's just he's so sweet and he takes my mind off my horrible summer." She says.

"Aww I'm so happy for you! What's his name?"

"His name is Gavin." Ally says.

"Oh my gosh! I know him, he's really cute and so nice." Trish says.

* * *

 **Ally POV**

I haven't seen Austin all day today which I'm happy about. I have all my classes with Trish along with Austin and Dez. Right now me and Trish were leaving from our last class of the day. I had gotten a text from Gavin saying to meet him by his locker. I was really nervous but Trish was telling me that I have nothing to worry about.

"Ally I'm counting on you not to screw this up with Gavin. You really have nothing to worry about. Your a beautiful young lady and if Gavin doesn't see that then he's dumb. But I'm pretty sure he does see that your beautiful. I'm going home but call me when you get home. I want all the details." Trish says hugging me.

"Bye Trish and thank you for everything." I say hugging her back.

"Yeah yeah. See you later boo!" She says leaving. I took a deep breath and continue my walk to Gavin's locker. He had texted me where his locker is and what number it is. The school was empty by now and I kind of wish it wasn't. Turning the corner I see Gavjn by his locker nervously playing with his hands.

He's even cuter than the last time. I walk up to him and tap him on his shoulder. Since his back was turned to me.

"Oh! Hey Allyson." He says.

"Hey. So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see how you've been. Plus I wanted to see that pretty face of yours. It's been a while, right?" He says smiling with that beautiful smile. He's making me blush!

"I've been good and yeah it has. I can't believe we go to school together and never seen each other." I say.

"Me too. I was wondering if I could walk you home?" He asks.

"I would love that." I say smiling at him.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home." I say as we finally reach my house.

"Your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow at school hopefully. I'm really happy to see you smiling again Allyson. Even if I only known you for a few weeks." He says.

"Aww! Thank you for being there for me." I say hugging him.

"No problem. Goodbye Ally." He says.

"Bye." I said. I stand there until I can't see him anymore. Just as I turned around, I see Austin on his porch looking at me. And instantly my smile is wiped off my face. I remove my gaze from him and walk into my house.

* * *

 **Really hope you guys like this version better. 10 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. And I will be posting every Friday.**

 **~Suzzett~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I didn't get 10 reviews but I did get 3 and I'm thankful for that. Thank you guys who reviewed.**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

Austin knew that his mom was going to force him to go to school today. Since he didn't go yesterday and he had a pretty good reason as to why he didn't go. He didn't want to see Ally, he knew how much he screwed up with her. And he honestly just wanted her back but she has obviously moved on with some guy.

He remembers the day they broke up clearly. A week before they broke up his old best friend came back. And so being the kind guy he is, he decided to remind her all the fun places in Miami to go. And they been catching up on stuff since they haven't seen each other in a while. That same week, whenever Ally wanted to hang out. He had to decline it because his best friend known as Kira wanted him all to herself. Not realizing what she was trying to do to Austin and Ally. He never hung out with Ally that whole week. A week later Ally found out why and at the same moment Kira pulled him in for a kiss. He was shocked and pissed because he told her he has a girlfriend. That same day Austin and Ally met up somewhere private which was her practice room in her dad music store. And she said that she wanted to break up with him. To say Austin wasn't shocked, he was. He tried to explain to Ally that Kira is the one that initiated the kiss. He didn't even kiss her back! That's to show you how loyal he is. But Ally didn't believe and so they broke up. He remembered the way her eyes was filled with tears ready to spill out. He didn't like seeing her like that and it was all because of him. Suddenly feeling a little inspired he grabs a piece of paper and a pencil.

 _Tried to keep you close to me,_

 _But life got in between_

 _Tr_ _ied to square not being there_

 _But think that I should've been_

 _Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes_

 _Hold back the river, so I_

 _Can stop for a minute and see where you hide_

 _Hold back the river, hold back_

He was so heartbroken and he still is. Sure Ally isn't his first girlfriend, but she's the only girl that he has ever loved besides from his Mom and Penny. Speaking of Penny, ever since the breakup she would call to check up on him. And he was glad to see that she didn't hate him. He grabs a pair of grey sweatpants out his closet along with a white t-shirt. He honestly couldn't care how he looked. He just wanted to go to school and come back home to lay in bed. He grabbed his book bag and walk downstairs into the kitchen where his parents were.

"Oh honey your wake! I was afraid I was going to have to wake you up." Mimi says.

"I knew you wouldn't let me stay home. So I decided to just get up." Austin says.

"Are you going to eat before you go?" Mike says.

"No I'm not hungry." Austin says.

"Austin you haven't eaten in weeks! You have to eat something." Mimi says patting the spot next to her.

"Mom I'm not hungry. I'll see you guys when I come back from school." Austin says walking out of the house.

"Mike I don't know what to do with him!" Mimi says throwing her hands into her hands.

"Maybe we should send him away for a while. Get him away from this environment. Maybe when he comes back he'll feel better." Mike says.

"Maybe your right." Mimi says.

* * *

Austin was walking into school when his best friends tackles him into a hug.

"Austin, I missed you! Are you okay? Are you still heartbroken? Wow you got skinny. Have you been eating Austin?" Dez asks worried about his best friend. Austin never misses the chance to eat food.

"To be honest Dez I'm still heartbroken and no I haven't eaten anything. But like I told my mom I'm not hungry." Austin says pulling away from the hug.

"That's bullshit. Your always hungry. Look Austin just because you and Ally broke up doesn't mean that you should be starving yourself. What if Ally found out?" Dez says as they walk to their lockers.

"Ally wouldn't care. Besides she's already moved on with some other guy." Austin says pointing at Ally down the hall. She was currently at her locker with that guy he saw her with yesterday.

"If Ally moved on, then you should too. What about Kira?" Dez asked.

"She's the one who messed up everything!" Austin yells. Not pleased to hear that name.

"Okay! So what about Piper? I heard she loves surfing!" Dez says while he opens his locker. Austin doing the same.

"I'll think about it."

"Man if you don't eat your going to end up in the hospital. You haven't eaten anything in a while, that's not good." Dez says.

Ally was at her locker talking to Gavin. They were talking about how their first day went yesterday. She was happy that Gavin was talking to her. But then all her happiness went away once she saw Austin at his locker. He didn't look good at all, but then again that's none of her business. Gavin noticed her not smiling anymore so he turned to where her eyes was looking to see what caused it. He noticed a blonde guy that doesn't look healthy and he noticed a red head guy with bright color clothes. He instantly put two and two together that must be the guy. "Hey Ally, you never showed me how this Austin guy looks." Gavin says turning around to face Ally.

"Huh? Oh you don't need to know. It's not that important anymore." She says returning her gaze back to Gavin.

"That's him right? The blonde guy? He doesn't look good." Gavin says. Ally looks back over to Austin watching him. He instantly see worry fill her eyes. "Uh yeah. He never looked like that before." Ally says.

"You should go see what's going on with him." Gavin says pushing her into the direction Austin was.

"What?! No I can't do that. We're not even on speaking terms!" Ally says planting her feet down onto the floor hard. But that didn't stop Gavin.

"It doesn't matter. At this moment your breakup doesn't matter. Because honestly he doesn't look really good. And I'm pretty sure he's not supposed to look like that." Gavin says not pushing her anymore making her decide.

"Your right he doesn't look good and I know it's because of the breakup. But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Ally says looking at Austin. His clothes didn't fit him anymore, they were really baggy. His hair was all over the place, not even gel is in it. Something he used to make his hair perfect. Overall he didn't look so good. She knew she had to go find out. Even if they wasn't talking, she couldn't just sit back and watch something happen to him.

"He's going to talk to you. I may not know him but I know he won't ignore you." Gavin says. She shakes her head and then turns around and starts walking to Austin and Dez.

Ally walks up to them just in time for Austin to turn his head towards her. "Uh, hi." She says a bit nervous. This is the first time their talking ever since the breakup.

"...hey." Austin says clearly shocked.

* * *

 **The end. I hope you guys like this chapter. The song in this story is _Hold back the river by James Bay._ I absolutely love this song and it's a perfect fit for this story. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**~Suzzett~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I didn't post last week. I was busy writing chapters for my other two stories. I have some serious stuff going on in my life right now. So I'm sorry for the short chapters. This is part 2 of the last chapter!**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

"So um...how are you?" Ally asks fiddling with her fingers.

"G-good, you?" Austin ask nervous.

"I'm good." Ally says not looking at him.

"I see you moved on." Austin says getting to the point. His heart was already broken so he wasn't scared to ask.

"What?...Oh Gavin isn't my boyfriend." Ally says still not looking at him.

"But you like him, right?" Austin ask not caring if he was being in her business.

"Look Austin, I came over here because I see that you don't look good. Why haven't you been eating?" Ally says looking at him with worry eyes.

"You know why I haven't been eating. Honestly Ally do you really think I'm good? Of course I'm not good! The only girl that I love broke up with me!" Austin says running a hand through his hair. He was so frustrated. Ally was shocked she couldn't believe she was the only that Austin has ever loved. She knew he dated many other girls before but she didn't know he didn't love them. He still loves her, but she couldn't risk everything repeating itself.

"Austin you have to eat! This is not healthy, you don't look good at all. It's worrying me." Ally says on the verge of crying.

"I don't feel like eating and I'm fine that way. I just wish everyone would stop bothering me!" Austin yells punching the locker next to him. Ally was really worry about him. He never acted this way before.

"It's because we love you Austin. You can't hurt yourself by not eating! It's ridiculous." Ally says grabbing his hands into hers.

"You don't love me Ally! So stop worrying about me. I'm fine on my own." Austin says pulling his hands out of Ally's grip and walks away. Ally wanted to cry but she didn't want to cry in front of the whole school. She never wanted things to end this way.

 **Austin POV**

Maybe Dez is tight, I should move on. Clearly Ally didn't love me anymore. So I needed to find myself someone else. I need to ask Dez who is this Piper girl. Maybe she'll make me happy again.

* * *

 **So it's definitely a short short chapter. But I have a lot going on. And I actually wrote this last week but got writers block and I don't know what else to write so I'm gonna leave it here.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~Suzzett~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry about not posting. I literally have so much going on right now it's ridiculous. I just finished watching** ** _Its a boy/girl thing._** **I love that movie it's been a long time since I watched it. But I'm thinking about making a story on it. But I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 **Austin POV**

It was the next day and I kind of felt better. Today was the day that I was going to talk to Piper. I'm hoping I don't get rejected. Because if I did I would literally just give up on life. I walk into school dressed a little better, but not all the way. I can't dress like a bum if I'm going to talk to a girl. I go to my locker and get my things out.

"Hey dude. You look a little better than yesterday." Dez says.

"I decided to take your advice and move on. So I'm gonna ask out Piper later on." I say. I really only wanted to do it to get Ally off my back. Yesterday I wanted her back, but she pissed me off and now I just want to make her jealous now.

"Yes! That's my boy. So when are you going to ask her out?" He asks.

"I'm gonna do it now. Plus she's walking over here right now." I say pointing to where Piper was. Dez looks back and sees her and walks away but not before wishing me luck. I wasn't nervous at all, which was something that happened to me when I asked Ally out.

"Hey Austin, you look really nice today." Piper says leaning against the locker that was next to mines. She's totally lying right now.

"Hey Piper." I say.

"So I wanted to know what your doing after school today?" She says smiling at me. Her smile was really pretty.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I say.

"Really?" She says getting happy.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you out on a date." I say smiling at her. She seems nice, I'll give her a try.

"Oh my gosh! Yes I would love to!" She says literally excited. Ally wasn't this excited when I asked her out.

"Pick You up at 7?" I ask writing down my number and giving it to her,

"Sure. Bye Austin!" She says walking away but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek. That actually felt nice. I look up and immediately locked eyes with Ally. She kind of didn't look happy but who cares? Not me.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. But I actually have to go to church today at 7 for this play going on. It looks really good so I'm gonna go. And it's 5:30 pm right now. So I have to get ready.**


End file.
